Finding Nemo Remake
NatureRules1's Live-Action remake of the 2003's Disney Pixar's film Finding Nemo. Cast *Marlin - Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphimorphodon ocellaris) *Nemo - Ocellaris Clownfish Fry *Dory - Regal Tang (Paracuthus hepterus) *Crush - Green Sea Turtle *Squrit - Green Sea Turtle Hatchling *Turles - Green Sea Turtles *Gill - Moorish Idol *Grugle - Royal Gramma *Bloat - Long-Spine Porcupinefish *Deb/Flo - Three-Striped Damselfish *Peach - Common Starfish *Bubbles - Yellow Tang *Jacques - Pacific Cleaner Shrimp *Sheldon - Common Seahorse Fry *Pearl - Flapjack Octopus Baby *Tad - Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish Fry *Phillp Sherman - Dentist (Homo sapiens) *Darla Sherman - Girl (Homo sapiens) *Barbra - Woman (Homo Sapiens) *Dental Patient - Man *Dental Boy - Boy *Darla's Brother - Girl's Brother *Darla's Mother - Girl's Mom *Fishermen - Fishermen *Nigel - Brown Pelican *Gereld - Brown Pelican *Two Pelicans (After the Shark Scene) - Brown Pelicans *Seagulls - Kelp Gulls *Barracuda - Great Barracuda *Jellyfish - Pacific Sea Nettles *Moonfish - Barramundi (Mistaken as Moonfish) *Anglerfish - Humpback Anglerfish *Whale - Blue Whale *Krill - Antartic Krill *Bruce - Great White Shark (Charchodon charcias) *Anchor - Great Hammerhead *Chum - Shortfin Mako *Blenny - Carpet Eel-Blenny *Mr. Ray - Spotted Eagle Ray *Bob - Common Seahorse *Ted - Flipjack Octopus *Bill - Longnose Butterflyfish *Coral (Marlin's wife who's been killed by the barracuda) - Ocellaris Clownfish *Chuckes (Fish Killed by Darala in Picture) - Goldfish (Dead) *Fish in Fishing Net - Queensland Groupers *Fish yells "NEMO'S SWIMMING OUT THE SEA" - Yellow-Eyed Surgeonfish *Mr. Johanson the Flounder - Flounder (fish) *Philip Sherman (Diver) - Diver #1 *Diver with Camera - Diver #2 Other Species Cast *Mother Fish - Harlequin Sweetlips *Baby Fish - Harlequin Sweetlips Fry Purple Mother Fish - Purple Tang Purple Baby Fry - Purple Tang Fry Small Fish - Black-Axil Chromis Big Fish - Oriental Sweetlips Lobsters - Common Lobsters Swordfish - Swordfish Dolphins - Common Bottlenose Dolphins Crabs - Shore Crabs Pelicans - Brown Pelicans Settings Great Barrier Reef Sunken Subamarine Deep Sea/Abyss East Austraulian Curent Open Ocean Sydney/Port Jackson Dentist's Office/Fish Tank Voice Actors *Ashton Kutcher- Marlin *Jessica D. Stone- Nemo *Amy Poehler- Dory *Tom Kenny- Gill *Dan Castella- Bloat *Bill Hader- Gurgle *Ernie Sabella- Bubbles *Tara Strong- Deb/Flo *Bill Faggerbake- Bruce *Charles Shaungessy- Chum *Dennis Leary- Anchor *Ray Romano- Mr. Ray *Hyden Waltch- Pearl, Tad, Sheldon and Squirt *Martin Lawrence- Crush Characters Clownfish, Common.jpg|Adult Ocellaris Clownfish as Marlin Real-life Nemo.jpg|Young Ocellaris Clownfish as Nemo Tang, Regal.jpg|Regal Tang as Dory Turtle, Green Sea.jpg|Green Sea Turtle as Crush Real-Life Gill.jpg|Moorish Idol as Gill Real-Life Squrit.jpg|Green Sea Turtle Hatchling as Squrit Royal_Gramma.jpg|Royal Gramma as Grugle Shark.jpg|Great White Shark as Bruce Spotted-porcupinefish-iii-dave-fleetham.jpg|Long-Finned Porcupinefish as Bloat Common-starfish.jpg|Common Starfish as Peach Yellow Tang.jpg|Yellow Tang as Bubbles Three Stripe Damselfish.jpg|Three-Striped Damselfish as Deb Shrimp.jpg|Pacific Cleaner Shrimp as Jacques Spotted Eagle Ray.jpg|Spotted Eagle Ray as Mr. Ray Octopus, Flapjack.jpg|Flapjack Octopus as Pearl Seahorse in arizona's wildlife world zoo.jpg|Common Seahorse as Shelodn Yellow Long Nose Butterflyfish.jpg|Yellow Longnose Butteryflyfish as Tad Brown Pelican.jpg|Brown Pelican Makoshark.jpg|Shortfin Mako Shark as Chum Hammerhead, Scalloped.jpg|Great Hammerhead as Anchor Humpback Anglerfish.jpg|Humpback Anglerfish as The Anglerfish Omaha Zoo Jellyfish.png|Pacific Sea Nettle as Jellyfish Forest Great-barracuda.jpg|Great Barracuda as the Barracuda Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Remake Movie Spoofs Category:Remakes Category:NatureRules1 Category:Upcoming Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Real Live Action Category:Species Casts